Conventionally, there has been proposed a gaming system which includes: player tracking devices, each of which receives information for identifying a player and provides information pertinent to contents and the like (a bonus game and the like) for the identified player; a plurality of gaming machines, each of which has the player tracking device; and a player server which identifies a player at each of the gaming machines based on player identification information from each of the player tracking devices (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Here, the above-mentioned player tracking device is constituted of, for example, a front unit integrally mounted on a front face of each of the gaming machines; and a main body connected to the front unit and including a control device and the like and realizes a player tracking system (PTS). Main purposes of the player tracking device is to identify and manage a player playing on each of the gaming machines for each of the gaming machines and to provide individual information, point service, a game play which is different from those played on each of the gaming machines, and the like for each player.